


Trapped

by Faith119



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Kara’s ex was an alien, Lena finds out Kara is and alien, Making Out, Some angst, powers exposed, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith119/pseuds/Faith119
Summary: 6 months post season 2.Kara and Lena get stuck in and elevator and have to spend a few hours trapped inside.Lena brings up that Kara’s ex is an alien.Feelings are brought up by both Lena and Kara and turns into more.To get them out of a dangerous situation Kara’s powers are exposed to reveal she is an alien and not just any alien.What will this mean for their new found shift in their relationship?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan fiction so go easy on me. New found respect for all of y’all for your wonderful stories I’ve been enjoying all this time. Was quite the mission writing a story, creating an account and finally getting it uploaded. If I tagged something incorrectly, sorry. All mistakes are my own.

Supergirl flies aimlessly for about an hour through the city not wanting to go to her apartment yet, still feeling the adrenaline rush after the conclusion of business for the day. They had a late finish with rounding up fugitive aliens spreading havoc across the city. The DEO got a lead on their location and a team lead by Alex with Supergirl by her side were deployed to apprehend the suspects. 

When Kara stepped into her apartment she sent Alex a text.   
Kara – I’m home safe.  
Alex – Only now?  
Kara – Feel like going out?  
Alex – This time of the night? We are settling in for the evening.   
Alex – But if you still want too we can arrange for tomorrow night.  
Kara thought to herself laughing, honestly couples get boring when they have been dating for some time. And now most of their time is spent on wedding preparation. Kara was reminded of the list her sister handed her as her duties as maid of honor.   
Kara – Okay. Good night and say Hi to Maggie.  
Alex – Told her. Good night sis. Love you.  
Kara – Love you too.

Kara, not wanting to give up on the night thought to herself; I should ask Lena as she will probably still be awake. But surely she won’t want to go out at this hour on a week night. I’m going to take a chance and text Lena anyway.   
Kara – Hey  
Let’s see if she responds. Kara didn’t have to wait long.  
Lena – Hey Kara, something wrong?  
Kara – Nothing wrong. Was wondering if you would like to go do something.   
Kara – That’s if you are not busy.  
Lena – I do have plans. I’m sorry.  
Lena – Meeting a possible investor for drinks.  
Kara – Should have thought you would be busy and I gave you no notice. Not to bother, we can reschedule for another time.  
Kara had to wait five minutes for a reply.  
Lena – On second thought, would you like to join me? Just a warning it might me pretty boring. But after the drink we can go do something more fun.   
Eagerly Kara replied.  
Kara – I would like to (with a bunch of emoji’s). What time are you heading out?  
Lena chuckled at Kara’s overuse of the symbols. She always does that when she is excited about something.  
Lena – Now actually. I’m at the office. How long would it take you to get here? I’ll wait for you.  
Kara – Not long at all. I’m on my way.  
Lena – There’s no-one in the building. I’ll buzz you in.

The CEO left her office door open for Kara. Kara stepped in and found her friend overlooking the city view from the balcony with her elbows resting on the railing. Lena heard footsteps and turned around to give the approaching Kara a warm hug.  
Lena, “Are you ready to go?’  
Kara nodded in affirmation.  
Kara said, “You look beautiful.” Should I have said that? Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.  
Kara let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding once Lena finally said something.  
“Thank you.”

 

Lena was dressed in a black semiformal dress which was probably her attempt on dressing casual. But still, on her, it looked sophisticated.   
Kara asked, “Was this what you wore to work today?” Kara liked seeing her dressing more relaxed. It suits her and it makes her appear more attractive. Not that she is not already attractive. Ok enough thinking of her friend’s attractiveness.   
Lena replied, “No I went home and came to the office to finish up some paperwork. Plus its closer to the lounge we going to.”   
Kara felt satisfied with her selection of cream pants and like jacket with a light blue button down blouse as it would be sufficient for meeting up with a work colleague of Lena’s. 

They left the office and boarded the elevator. Lena pressed the button for the lobby. The doors closed and the lift started to descend. Two floors later the lights started flickering and with a loud shriek the elevator came to an abrupt stop. They looked at each other in panic. Kara pushed the floor buttons with no result. Lena did the exact same and yet the elevator remained dead still. When the lights stabilized, only one remained lit making it darker inside the confined space. Lena pressed the help control on the panel but received no response. Everything appeared offline.

“Well this is a hell of a thing. Seems like we are stuck here,” said Lena.  
Kara pulled out her phone and replied, “I don’t have a signal. Try yours.”  
The brunet looked at her phone’s signal bars and shook her head in annoyance.   
“I already spoke to my sister tonight as she was about to go to sleep so she won’t try to call me (unless there’s a Supergirl emergency) and wonder why she can’t get hold of me. You, on the other hand will be missed when you don’t show up for your appointment,” Kara stated.  
“You’ve got a point. But what will he do about it? It’s not like he’s going to go to the police and report me as missing. To him I might have merely not shown because I changed my mind about our business together and I didn’t have the decency to give him a call to cancel,” Lena replied.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. So what’s our alternative? Stay trapped in here till morning?” Kara asks.  
“Actually we won’t have to wait that long. The backup generator for the elevators will be back online in four hours,” Lena answered.  
Kara replied, “So we just have to ride it out till then.”  
Lena let out a loud sigh, obviously annoyed.   
Kara took both of Lena’s hands as she said, “It’s not the end of the world. At least we are together so neither of us have to face this alone.”  
Ever optimistic Kara, Lena thought. “You are right. Not the ideal way for us to spend time but we get to spend time together nonetheless,” Lena said, trying to soak up Kara’s positivity to see the silver lining.

“Let’s sit down,” Kara said while taking off her jacket and placing it on the floor gesturing for Lena to sit on it.  
“No pick it up,” Lena pointed to the jacket, “It’s going to get dirty.”  
“Too late, it’s already down and it’s only clothes.”  
Kara, seeing Lena’s hesitation pulled her down with her so they both have a piece of it under them. They sat with their backs leaning against the wall and their legs stretched out in front of them. Lena crossed her legs at her ankles, rested her head against the wall and let out yet another sigh unintentionally. 

“Sorry you are stuck here with me when you could have been doing something important,” Kara said looking down at her hands in her lap.  
“There is no-one I would rather be stranded with,” Lena said as she reached over to take one of Kara’s hands and gave it a squeeze. 

 

Kara looking over to friend, clearly concerned and asked, “How have you been since all of the devastation? You’ve been working more than usual.”   
“It’s all business as the moment for me. I will return to normal hours soon. I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“But I do. You need to take time out for yourself. Promise me you will.”  
Seeing that her friend was serious about this request Lena nodded, “I promise.”

“I’m not the one whose life was turned upside down that day. You had to give up the guy you love. Did you at least get the chance to say goodbye?”  
The blonde didn’t verbalize anything but just gave a sad nod.   
“I’m so sorry for the roll I played in his forced exit.” Lena couldn’t bring herself to look at Kara as she said it. She hated that she caused so much hurt toward her friend.  
Kara caught that and touched Lena’s face to turn it so they were facing one another. “Lena it’s not your fault.”

Lena broke Kara’s hold on her and looked down, “Yes it is. It was me that teamed up with someone that couldn’t be trusted and made it possible for their army to come here. Without my involvement that would not have been possible. And again I was involved with spreading the lead into the atmosphere.”  
“Please Lena stop,” Kara said louder than she intended to. Kara couldn’t take it anymore knowing Lena was blaming it on herself. She repeated again softer, “Please stop. It’s not your fault.” Why is Kara blinded to my faults and forgiving me so easily? She is truly special and above a person like me. 

She moved toward Lena and hugged her. Lena buried her face in Kara’s chest and let Kara’s arms enfold her. Kara knew that Lena felt helpless and wanted to cry but she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t show her vulnerability. She has already show her more than she would have shown anyone else. Lena put her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara wanted to release Lena, scared she would not be able to breathe properly with her face buried into her but Lena’s arms tightened around her. Kara then pulled Lena towards her as she leaned back against the wall and decided that she would give Lena all the time she needed. 

They sat like that for a long time in a comfortable embrace. Neither speaking as there was no need for words. The closeness brought feelings of contentment for both of them. Kara looked down at Lena and brought her hand up to stroke Lena’s hair. 

Soon after, Lena moved away from Kara and leaned back against the wall. Kara reached over to touch Lena’s cheek and give her a smile. Lena thanked her with her eyes. The moment between them changed and they both know that they cared for each deeply other in a special way. The way they looked at each other and their touch was softer and warmer knowing that their bond was stronger than it ever was before. 

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers, “Honestly how are you doing with everything and with Mon El leaving and don’t give me that I’m fine line.”   
“Honestly it was hard. It felt like a piece of me died.”   
Lena squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue. “It took a long time where I just had to drag myself out of bed and get through the day and deal with the hurt. With each passing day it became a bit less. Until I got to a point where I could live with it.” 

This was the first time Kara really spoke about it and it felt good to get out, so that she could finally be free from it. Lena appreciated Kara’s honesty. It couldn’t have been easy because Kara always loves unconditionally. Her heart is open and she gives freely without any restrictions. Lena felt so lucky to have this closeness and openness as she had never met anyone like Kara and knew she never would again. 

“You never told me you were dating someone. I only found out when I saw you together,” Lena said matter of fact.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? Was it because he is an alien? Is that why? Did you think I would judge you?”   
Kara didn’t respond so Lena went on, “Is that why you are so passionate about aliens and their rights? You made it very clear upon meeting that you are pro alien.”

Kara fidgeted with adjusting her seating position. She wondered if she should use this opening as a coming out about who she really is. Contemplating if she can finally share her secret. She hated keeping it from her friend. In the beginning, Kara wasn’t sure where Lena stood on the matter. But everything Lena did after that supported the theory that she has nothing against aliens and she has helped me, my alter ego, Supergirl a few times. And they were no small feats. She has turned against her mother and made the choice to save Supergirl instead of Jack. Lena has sacrificed a lot. But now it is not the question of if she would be fine with an alien friend but instead, the fact that it has been me, Kara, a friend she trusts, that kept it from her for so long. Kara couldn’t risk it. Not yet. 

But she should say something as Lena was awaiting an answer from her. She doesn’t know herself why she never told her she was dating someone. It wasn’t as if she was purposefully keeping it from her but was not something she wanted to talk about with her. She felt that their time could be better spent on other things. 

Kara simply answered, “I’m not sure why I never told you. I’m sorry.”  
“Its fine Kara,” Lena said with a smile.   
“What’s it like to be with an alien? How is it different to being with a human?” Lena asked intrigued.  
Why is Lena carrying on with this line of questioning, thought Kara. It is making her uncomfortable.   
“I suppose it’s the same as with a human,” Kara replied meekly. I could be who I am with him. I didn’t have to suppress my power and I didn’t have to hide who I am, but I can’t tell Lena that.   
“But he had powers?” Lena keeps on wanting to know more.  
“Yes he is strong with strength that no human has,” Kara answered hoping that this would be the last on this matter. 

“You know you could have saved me a lot of trouble by telling me you were seeing someone,” Lena said with a playful smile that reached her eyes.   
“How so?” Kara’s tone was defensive, expecting to hear something negative such as, then I wouldn’t have bothered to be friends with you or something in that line. She was not prepared for what came next.

 

“Because then I wouldn’t have flirted with you,” Lena laughed louder, more to herself than anything else.   
Kara was clearly shocked.  
“Sorry am I oversharing? I’m sorry. Forget I said anything,” Lena retreated inwards and now regretted blurting out this information that she should have just kept to herself.  
Sitting in silence for about five minutes they were both in their own thoughts.   
Kara broke the silence. “How were you flirting with me?”  
“Kara just let this go,” Lena said, not wanting to speak about this anymore.   
“Please tell me,” Kara pleaded.   
“I don’t want to make this into a big deal. I don’t want things to turn awkward between us.”  
“Then why bring it up?”  
“It was my mistake.”   
“I would really like to know.”  
“Okay I will tell you then,” Lena gave up in defeat seeing that she was not going to let this go.

She took a breath and decided she would tell it all. “The way I interacted with you, the hugging, the eye contact. I even sent you a bunch of flowers. In the beginning I thought you might be flirting back. Then I thought you might just not be interested by not feeling the same way but then later I learned that you were with someone else,” Lena revealed, feeling a bit foolish for thinking that Kara might have liked her back.   
“Oh,” Kara said. Lena was not expecting her to say much as she laid this all on her so was giving her time to process. 

Kara did just that by analyzing through the data she received. Am I really that naïve to not notice when I’m being flirted with? Alex might contest this as she feels her baby sister can be oblivious at times. Kara clearly recalled their interactions, they were unmistakable and hard to miss. If Winn, James or Mon El had shared with Kara the way Lena and I sometimes looked at each other, I would definitely consider it flirting. Did I simply dismiss it because Lena is a woman? Or because she is my friend? Kara has never denied to herself that Lena is a very attractive woman and that she finds her attractive. And she likes it when they are physically close. She caught herself many times where she had to stop herself from reaching out and touching Lena. Kara has always been more open with touching Lena. In the beginning she was emotionless but as time went on she warmed up to Kara’s touch. But Kara still held back. 

With a realization that finally hit her she said softly, “I didn’t know.”   
She brought her knees up and put her head in her hands. If only I knew, because Kara knew deep down she would not have passed up an opportunity to be with this intelligent, beautiful, driven and yet very caring, despite what other people think, woman. She was fascinated with Lena upon first meeting. If only Lena told her outright that she liked her, they wouldn’t have done this dance for so long. 

Lena put an arm around her and she dropped her hands to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder.   
Kara didn’t know how much time passed but she was painfully aware of how close they were and could hear Lena’s heart beating steady whereas hers was all over the place. She suddenly felt hot which was odd as she doesn’t feel temperature like humans do distinguishing between hot and cold. And there was a knot in her stomach. She suddenly just had to move which made Lena move her arm away. She distance herself as far as her upper body could move.   
Maybe it’s because of the slow build that led them to this point or that neither can run away from this, literally by being confined. 

“Are you okay,” Lena asked as her friend looked like she was in literal pain.  
Kara looked up and was met by caring green eyes full of worry.   
Kara now fiddling with her glasses and said shyly, “I want to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“It’s more do something. That’s if you allow me to. If you are okay with me doing it. I want to do it more than anything,” Kara rambled.   
Lena giggled at Kara. “So out with it then. I can’t agree if you haven’t asked yet.”  
“I um…, I would like to kiss you if that’s okay,” she blurted out and blushed profusely.   
Kara looked intently at Lena waiting for some sort of response. Lena put her out of her misery and nodded.

Kara moved closer and reached for Lena’s cheek. She ran her fingers down her jawline. She moved her gaze from there to her lips and let her fingers run over them, feeling their texture. Then her gaze locked onto Lena’s eyes that were looking at her fixedly.   
She brought her head forward, slightly angled, and let their lips make contact exploring her lips with her own, brushing against them softly. She kissed Lena’s lips tenderly and felt Lena releasing from being tensed up after first contact.   
Kara tasted with her tongue as she ran it over Lena’s lips. Lena opened her mouth slightly and kissed Kara back and it sent shivers down Kara’s neck. Kara deepened the kiss and it quickly turned more passionate causing Kara to revel in it.   
Lena broke contact to get air and to slow the pace down and Kara instantly felt the loss. She wanted Lena’s mouth back. She needed it like humans need oxygen. 

Lena moved her head away to more clearly see Kara’s face.   
“Kara look at me.” She did, with clear blue unfocused eyes hiding behind glasses.   
“Are you okay? Okay with what’s happening here?”  
A very assertive, “Yes”, “Are you?”  
“Yes,” Lena answered, “You certainly seem… eager.”  
“For you I am.” Worried Kara adds, “Am I coming on too strong?”  
“Only if you are uncomfortable with it but it’s a no from me. I’ve been wanting this moment for a long time.”

Her statement fueled Kara’s fire, not that it needed any fueling. She was impatient to return to where she left off. Lena applied pressure with one hand on Kara’s chest to hold her back while she tried to take her glasses off with the other.   
Kara took both hands and pinned them against the wall above Lena’s head and turned around to face Lena while straddling her lap. A moan escaped from Lena’s lips. Kara kissed her neck. She let her arms go and Lena desperately pulled Kara’s face toward her so she could kiss her. Kara’s hands explored Lena’s body.   
One hand held the back of Lena’s head the other moved over her chest. She wanted her hands on her skin but the dress didn’t allow any access.   
Lena had the same idea and was trying to untuck Kara’s shirt. Kara removed her hand from fondling Lena’s breast to stop Lena from completing her mission before she got to the second layer.   
Kara moved her mouth momentarily away from Lena’s to whisper in her ear, “I want you out of these clothes.” Lena breathed heavily, “Yes.”

 

Kara’s stomach moved into her throat. Lena’s pulse was at an abnormal speed and she saw that her eyes were wide in fear. They realized they were free falling at an alarming rate. She could see the terror on Lena’s face.   
Lena stumbled onto her feet pushing against gravity.   
“Kara we need to do something,” she shouted over the loud noise of scratching metal but even with saying the words Lena realized they were dropping too fast and they wouldn’t be able to do anything in time.   
Kara already formed their escape plan in her head and how they were going to get out. For Lena, all hope forsaken, she turned to Kara. “Kiss me.” I want to go out kissing her, she thought. Kara said, “Close your eyes.” She put a firm hold on Lena around her waist and kissed her.

Lena heard something breaking but never opened her eyes and did not let go of the kiss. She embraced Kara tightly with every inch of her body getting ready for the imminent impact that would be coming any second now.   
“Kara?” wanting to hear her voice.   
“I’m here Lena,” Kara kept her voice even to calm Lena, “Keep your eyes closed.”   
“Kara I…I want you to know…,” her sentence was unfinished as the elevator plummeted all the way to the ground and disintegrated upon impact. Leaving behind fire and smoke. 

That’s it, Lena thought. Well at least I finally got to be with the girl that’s constantly invading my mind. I left L Corp in a relative good state compared to how it was before I took over. Lilian and I never got to reconcile, not that I think that there was anything left to reconcile. Although she did come for me back on the ship, that’s at least something.  
Why am I having so many thoughts? An impact like that with the velocity and height would kill us instantly. Am I in heaven already? I can still feel my limbs. How is this possible? 

I’m still clinging to Kara and it feels like we moving. I slowly open my eyes. I’m staring at her with her one arm stretched out straight above her and face looking upwards as we were going higher up the shaft. I looked down to see the destruction on the ground as we moved further away from it. Realizing how high up we were I immediately tightened my arms even more around Kara.   
She then looked down at me and said, “I’ve got you.” 

We stopped on my floor’s entrance. With the arm that was outstretched Kara gave one punch that knocked away most of the two sliding doors leaving us more than enough space to go through. Once we were safely out, Kara gently set me down on the ground. I let go of her so I could take a step but my legs weren’t stable and I nearly buckled. Kara was there to steady me. She took hold of me again and she floated me to my office and placed me next to the couch so I could sit down. 

Before I sat down I asked Kara, “Are you alright?” I picked up her hand that she used to smash a way clear for us and there was nothing. No blood, no scratches.   
“I’m fine. Why don’t you have a seat?”   
In the familiarity of my office, sitting on the couch, I was able to go over everything that happened and WFT. 

I utter the first thing that comes to mind, “What are you? You clearly not human.” That saddened Kara. My first reaction should have been thanking her for saving my life. But seeing Kara’s ability to do those incredible things was like she wasn’t Kara anymore. Did I even know Kara at all? Who was this person standing in front of me?   
The friendliness was gone and she answered as a formality, “You’re right Lena, I’m not human. I’m sorry I’ve been keeping this from you for so long.”   
In Kara’s mind Lilian’s words were repeating themselves, “And when she does, she’ll hate you for it.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you a dozen times already.”   
“Why haven’t you?” Lena said, feeling hurt.   
“It’s more complicated than that.”   
Lena looked into her sad blue eyes and she instantly regretted being so insensitive and aggressive.   
“Kara I need to clean up this mess. Can we please continue this conversation tomorrow?” Kara nodded and turned to take her leave looking utterly miserable as if all of the life had been sucked out of her. Lena couldn’t bear to see her like this way and this was still her Kara after all.   
“Wait,” Lena grabbed hold of her shoulder. “I didn’t thank you for what you did.” She gave Kara a peck on the cheek. And what a difference it made, such a small gesture to brighten her mood.   
“If you want I can let you know when I’m done here and we can talk instead of waiting until tomorrow. I doubt I will be able to sleep tonight. Would you like that?”   
“Yes I would.” “You can come to my house. Let me write down the address for you.” “No need. I know where you live.”   
“Oh,” Lena said surprised. “One more thing you can tell me about later.” 

 

It was 2:00 AM when Kara got the call asking if she would still like to come over. She was so grateful that Lena suggested that they could meet up the same night as it was eating away at her. She needed to know what Lena was thinking. Lena meant everything to her and she couldn’t lose her. She felt this even stronger now that she could finally voice just how much she cared for Lena. She always knew that they were connected and now she knows she wants to be with Lena. 

At 2:05 AM, Supergirl landed on Lena’s home balcony like she had so many times on her work balcony. She startled Lena who was nursing a drink while sitting in the living room when she tapped on the glass door. Lena, now wearing slacks and a blouse, walked over to open the door.   
“Supergirl?” Curious as to why she was here.   
Not to be rude but she was expecting Kara soon and they had important things to discuss, “Why are you here?”   
This was the first time that she had come to the house and it didn’t surprise Lena that she knew where she lived. What is so urgent to come here so late? Lena walked into the house so she could trail behind her. 

Supergirl stopped walking and reached for her hand. Lena stopped and swung around to see why she did that.   
“Lena it’s me,” as Supergirl tucked a loose strand of Lena’s hair out of her face in the caring manner that reminded her of... could it be… “Kara?” Supergirl would never do that. Lena asks her to confirm what she already knew because she was feeling that special feeling that she had reserved for being around Kara and only Kara.  
“Yes.” Kara looked at her like she was staring into her soul. She enclosed Lena in one of her heartwarming hugs before letting her go.

Lena sat on the two-seater couch in the living room where she sat before and motioned for Kara to sit next to her.   
“Can I offer you anything to drink?” She shook her head.   
“I suppose I have some explaining to do.”   
“Actually not as much as you think. Since you are Supergirl, I actually know more about you than you think.”   
Kara raised an eyebrow. Lena clarified, “Lex has a whole file on you.”  
“And I knew Supergirl, Alex and Winn worked for the Department of Extranormal Operations, wasn’t hard to figure out.”   
“I’m not stupid.”  
“I never thought you were.”  
“Did you read the file?”   
“Yes, know your enemy and all that, but I took it in stride knowing how he feels about your cousin. And after meeting you I formed my own opinions.”  
“So you don’t share your family’s opinion about me?”  
“Why would I have helped you otherwise? You, aka Supergirl, and you, aka Kara, made me into a better person.” “This is confusing,” Lena laughed breaking the tension in the room making Kara seemingly relax.  
“I know. Do you know how many times I nearly slipped up when speaking to you as two different people,” Kara laughed now too.  
“And the other things about you, the Kara part, are now falling in place that I didn’t quite understand.” 

“But what I would like to know is why you didn’t tell me. Don’t you trust me? With everything we’ve been through, by now you should know you can confide in me. It can even be an advantage.”  
“I didn’t want to put you in danger. Knowing puts you at risk.”   
“Haven’t I been in danger regardless?”   
“This is not what I want for you.”  
“That’s not up to you. I’m in it already, mostly because of my family.”  
“Speaking of family, your mom knows who I am.”   
“Are you positive?”   
“Yes, she told me.”  
Lena was caught off guard, “She never told me. Do you know how long she has known?” “I’m not sure but it was before you were kidnapped.”   
“I’ve been kidnapped more than once. Which one?”   
“Sorry, the ship.”  
“Lilian always works with an angle. With her not telling me she wants to use that in some way towards her advantage.”   
“Yes I know and that makes me worry that somehow she is going to involve you.”  
“Enough of talking about my family. I’m sure we have better things to talk over at this point.”  
“You realize you could have broken us out at any point and spared us the aggravation,” “But then again would we have opened up to each other the way we did.” Lena deep in thought. 

 

“Do you regret what happened earlier today now that you know?” Kara blurted out. Lena knew she was referring to them hooking up.   
Worried she added, “I can understand if you don’t want us to go there anymore, me not being human and all.” Kara was giving Lena an out if she wanted to use it but she was praying that she wouldn’t. She couldn’t go back now to how they were. She wanted more.   
Lena looked at Kara in the Supergirl suit that she even forgot she was wearing, all she could see was Kara.   
“No. I actually want us to continue where we left off if you know what I mean. We can save the rest of the talking for tomorrow,” Lena said with a mischievous glee in her eyes.  
“I want that more than anything,” Kara made her feelings known.  
Kara should never had listened to Lilian which made her not want to come clean to Lena. Lilian and she underestimated this brilliant woman. Lena never stops surprising Kara, she always rises to the occasion. Kara should not be surprised at this point anymore. She will never doubt her ever again and from now on just love her and support her in any way she can.   
All Kara wants to do is show her how much she loves her. They kissed recklessly, knocking over the side table. The need for contact unbearable. 

“Can we move this to your bedroom?” Kara asks hopefully.  
“Lead the way,” permission granted.   
“I don’t know where it is.”  
“Wow there is something you and the DEO don’t know about me.”  
“Funny.”  
“Tomorrow can we go on an actual date?” Kara asks.  
“We’ve been on so many already,” Lena laughs.  
“Don’t be a smart ass, even though you are wickedly smart with your nerd talk,” Kara elbows her playfully in the ribs, “One where we are actually calling it a date for real.”   
“Okay. Now can we please get rid of the word friends.”


End file.
